


the sound of the sea

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, M/M, Mermaids, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: After his parents' death, the prince of the Stark kingdom finds himself obligated to marry with Obadiah Stane in order to give the kingdom a good and mature king.Or:Tony might be choosing to believe what everyone says about 'the greater good', but this doesn't means he's happy. Bucky is trying to convince his... Friend to come live with him and enjoy the sea. And the sea is calm and free.





	the sound of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: getting married...
> 
> with a twist

It was the marriage of the century. He’s sure of that.

“You should run away with me.”

But it was not something he wanted to do. Tony did it for the kingdom.

Not to mention that recently, Obadiah had a strange aura around him.

“I can’t, Bucky.”

The water looks very peaceful. He wishes he could live down there.

Bucky frowns.

“That man is a not a good man.”

“So what? The kingdom needs a good, _mature_ king.”

He wishes he wasn’t a prince. He wishes he could do what Bucky suggests and run away with him.

He really does.


End file.
